A Dare away From Danger
by Bayleef
Summary: Ash has been dared, by Misty, to enter a suspectedly haunted house...alone. Not wanting to be believed a coward, Ash excepts. What awaits Ash inside? Danger... An Ash & Misty Romance Time for chappy 6 :'
1. The Dare

** The Dare **

** "So how long do you think it'll take for us to get to Blackthorn City?" Ash Ketchum asked as he, Pikachu, Brock, Misty and Togepi headed down Route 44. He had collected seven of his Johto Leauge badges and was going to his eigth, the Rising Badge.**

Brock looked at the map in his hands. "It could take up to a week, depending on how fast we travel and how the weather is"

"And how many times we run into trouble" Ash added. He had a point, no matter were they went they seemed to always run into trouble, with a wild Pokémon, Team Rocket of some ancient mystery that needs solving.

Brock nodded. "Yes, that too"

"It's starting to get dark, maybe we should set up camp" Misty sugested.

"Tokebri" Togepi agreed.

As the group searched for a campsite, the passed a gate. When the looked in they saw an old, beatup house. The windows were borded up, Zubat flew around the top and it had an eerie feeling about it.

"Brock, what is that place?" Ash asked, looking in at the building.

Brock opened Ash's pokémon leauge guidebook and looked it up. "This house is said to be haunted by ghosts. It's over a centery old and no one ever goes in there"

"Oh please, theres no such things as ghosts" Ash said lazily. "Come on you guys" He said turning awayu from the building and heading off in the oppoiste direction.

----------- 

"Ok, how about a little game of truth or dare to pass the time?" Misty sugested as everyone was starting to get bored just sitting around the campfire.

Ash shrugged. "Sure, we've got nothing better to do"

"Ok, Brock, you go first" Misty said.

"Ok Misty, truth or dare?" Brock asked, grinning.

By the look on Brocks face, she knew just what he'd ask if she said truth. 'Do you like Ash?' that was what he'd ask, and there's no way she would answer that question. "Dare" She said, not so sure if it was a good idea.

"Ok, I dare you too..." Brock looked around the area for something to use for a good dare. He spotted something sleeping in a nearby tree and grinned. "go over to that sleeping Spinarak and pet it"

"WHAT?!" Misty said almost jumping to her feet. "Are you crazy?!"

"Whats the matter Misty? Scared?" Ash teased.

"You know I hate bugs. They're creepy and scary and...I just don't like them" Misty said stubbornly turning he back to the sleeping Spinarak.

"Misty's a coward, Misty's a coward" Ash taunted.

Misty growled. "Oh ya? And your not?!"

"I am not a coward" Ash protested.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!

"Fine then, truth or dare!" Misty yelled.

"Dare" Ash said confidently. "And make it a good one!"

Misty narrowed her eyes. she'd wipe that smirk of his face. "I dare you to go into the haunted house we saw earlier alone and explore some of it"

"Fine!" Ash said standing up and picking up his back-pack. _"I'll show her, I'll show her I'm not a coward"_ He thought as he headed off in the dirrection of the house.

Misty was shocked when Ash stormed off. Why did she make that dare? She didn't want him going in there, they didn't know how dangerous it was. "Ash, wait up!" She called out, running after him with Togepi in her arms and Brock and Pikachu following behind.

----------- 

When the reached the house and had walked up to the door, Ash looked at nervously up at it. Somehow, the closer he was the more scared he felt. He didn't feel as confident as he had back at the camp, the house made him feel uneasy.

"Ash, if your afraid you don't have to do it" Misty said in an understanding tone. She was afraid of the house more than Ash, and she didn't want him going in.

Ash narrowed his eye. _"I can't walk away. If I do she'll just call me a coward and rub it in my face. No, I'm gonna go through with this"_ He shook his head. "Nah, I can take it. It's just a house, no big deal" He said, confidence in his voice. He swallowed hard and pushed open the door.

It was dark inside, so he took a torch out of his bag and flipped it on. The house looked like it was made of rotton wood. Oil lamps sat on tables along the corridor and old paintings you could barely make out hung on the walls. All this sent a shiver up Ash's spine, but he walked in anyway.

"Be careful Ash" Misty said worriedly.

Ash looked back at her. "Come on, how dangerous can it be?" He said before walking down the corridor. "See you guys later" He said as he turned the corner and out of sight.

The house was pretty quiet, but Ash was beginning to wish that at least one of the others were with him.

Then he'd be able to explain the sound of footsteps following him.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, so it's not such a good chapter, it's gonna get better, I promise! Lol, lovely ending, wouldn't you say? Heehee, well, please review me, it'll help me write it. Thanx and see yaz later,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. The Books Omen

** The Books Omen **

** Ash stopped in his tracks at the sound of the extra pair of footprints on the old wooden floor. The was another step taken after he stopped before there was silence. Ash turned around and shone the flashlight down the corridor. "Who's there?" He called down, but got no reply. _"I must be hearing things"_ he thought as he turned and began to walk up a flight of stairs.**

There was a creak of a board and, once again, more footsteps.

Ash didn't stop, he just quickened his pace and reached the top of the stairs. Unforutately, so did the footsteps behind him. Getting more nervous by the fact he had no idea what was behind him he sped up even more along the corridor.

CRACK!

The floor under Ash suddenly broke way and Ash yelled as he fell.

----------- 

Pikachu's ears twitched from outside the building as Ash's yell echoed to his ears. "Pikapi?" He said in a worried tone.

Brock and Misty looked up at the door. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Brock asked.

"I heard it too" Misty said, standing up. "I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never told him to go in there"

"Pikachupi" Pikachu said looking back at her. "Pika pika pikachu"

"Well I do blame myself for this Pikachu, and I'm going in to find him" Misty said, turning to Brock and handing him Togepi. "Take care of Togepi while I'm in there. Let's go Pikachu"

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Misty shoulder as she entered the dark building. Misty took out her own flashlight and turned it on. "Let's find Ash" She said as she began to walk down the corridor.

----------- 

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" He moaned as he sat up. He tried to look around but he could barely see a thing in the darkness. It took his a minute or too to find his flashlight and turn it back on. There was wood all over the area and he could see a hole in the ceiling above him, were he'd fallen.

Then he saw something else. A book lay beside him. It was an old but well kept red book. The book shook a little, by itself, before the cover flew open. Ash jumped away as the pages began to turn furiously until it stopped.

Ash looked at the motionless book for a second before crawling over to it. The page was blank, or at least it was for a second.

As if being written by an invisable hand, blood red letters began to appear on the page. Ash waited until it was finished before reading the short sentance.

_"Prepare for your final hour..."_

As soon as Ash had read it, the words seemed to melt together until there was nothing left.

Ash was breathing heavily now and his heart with going a mile a minute. Final hour? Did that mean he was going to...

_"No"_ He thought. _"I was just seeing those words on the page, thats why there are no words there now. I'm not going to die and there was no such things as ghosts"_

But what about the footsteps?

_"I was hearing things. I'm going to be fine, I'm just a litte shaken from the fall"_ He assured himself. He stood up and looked around. Seeing that there was only one door leading out of the room, he headed for it and opened it catiously.

He hadn't been on this floor before, but it was just as creepy as the others. He took a deep breath before walking on. _"Still, I'm gonna have to try and find my way out"_

----------- 

Pikachu stopped as he reached a large hole in the wooden floor. "Pikachupi" Pikachu said, pointing at it.

"Don't tell me Ash's trail ends here" Misty said worriedly. She looked into the hole and could see nothing but black. Suddenly, the wood creaked loudly under her. "Pikachu move away from-" Too late, the wood they were leaning on around the hole cracked. Misty and Pikachu fell down and down, then all was black.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, hey everyone! Well there ya have it, Chapter Two: . Did ya like it? Please review me and tell me. Ash is convinced easily is he? Heehee, well, see yaz next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Framing your Faith

** Framing your Faith **

** "Misty? Pikachu?" Ash turned and looked at the door behind him that he had just come out of. He could have sworn he'd heard Misty and Pikachu yelling and then a crash. The sounds had come from that room, and that was the room he had landed in when the floor broke from under him. The door was open, but it was so dark he couldn't see in.**

"Misty, Pikachu, you guys there?" He called again, but there was still no answer. He walked towards the door, but when he was only about two metres away, the door swung out and shut itself. He ran to the door and grabbed the handle. Luckily it wasn't locked, but when he opened the door it revealed a completely different corridor, with icy coloured blue walls and a wooden floor.

"What's going on in this wacky house?" Ash asked himself. He walked into the new corridor and looked around. Nothing abnormal about this area, but he didn't like the paintings.

Not the sort of paintings you'd expect to find in a normal corridor. They were all of skeletons covered in blood with axes sticking out of their head, vampires with piercing glares, insane-looking people with axes or daggers and even a dead person!

Wait a second. Ash stopped and looked at the picture of the dead person, who was lying on their stomach with a dagger sticking out of the back of their head, blood covering their face. It was the only framed painting along the corridor, and person in the picture looked, familiar. Ash backed away as he shone the light on it. They looked like him!

"Ok, I can't stand this place, I've gotta get out of here" He said turning and walking fast down the corridor, ignoring the paintings.

But he froze suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was too afraid to look. Then, he heard an eerie, icy cold voice whisper in his ear.

"You've seen your faith, now except it..."

Ash began to breath faster and his heart began to pound harder. He swallowed hard and looked down at his shoulder, only to see a bone white hand on his shoulder.

Correction, to see a skeleton hand on his shoulder!

He panicked and swung around, only to meet the same blood covered skeleton from the painting he'd seen earlier. He back slowly away from the skeleton, who was easily twice his size, and noticed that the characters from the other paintings were standing behind the skeleton. The vampire, the insane person, they were all glaring at him somewhat hungrily. The light from the torch cast scary shadows over their faces.

The insane person was laughing quietly and his eyes had the glint of a murderer in them, and seemed to long for bloodshed.

The vampire's glare cut right through Ash and made him shiver. The vampire eyes were red and his face was a greyish white colour. His wing-like cloak seemed to blow slightly, though there was no wind.

The skeleton reached behind him and pulled the axe out of the back of his head, pulling out the axe and holding it out in front of him. "Your faith was sealed when you entered this house, don't try to escape the inevitable"

Ash couldn't move because of his fear, all he could do was watch as the skeleton walked up, towering above him and raise the axe. He was snapped to his senses just in time, dodging the axe only by inches and letting it drive into the wooden floor. He looked up at the skeleton's face, which somehow showed anger, before turning and taking off down the corridor.

"Get him!" Ash heard the skeleton call as he ran down the corridor. He could hear the footsteps slowly catching up to him. The clanging of mental on metal as the creatures hit their weapons off the others weapons reminded Ash of the daggers and axes they carried with them, causing him to run faster.

Then it stopped.

There wasn't a sound around him apart from his own footsteps and his own breathing. He slowed to a walk and looked nervously behind him. Not a creature in sight, and more importantly not a weapon in sight.

Ash sighed and fell against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the ground. He really regretted not taking the chance to back out.

_"Ash..."_

Ash's head jerked up as he heard his name being called. He knew the voice, "Misty? Misty, were are you?" He called as he stood up.

Before him, a white figure emerged from the wall in front of him. It was Misty! But how could she go through a wall? And beside her white form, was Pikachu! Pikachu was white also, and both of them were floating at least three inches off the ground. Pikachu was growling angrily and was glaring at him. "Misty, Pikachu, what's going on?" Ash asked in a shaky and worried voice.

The ghost of Misty looked up at him, an angry expression spread across her face. _"It's all your fault Ash"_ She said in an echoing voice. _"Look what you've done to us"_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Eek! Ghosts! Heehee, well? Whacha think? I'm feeling especially hyper today ^_^ Hopefully that will help me write more of me stories. Please review, and I hope to have the next part up soon. Slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. Friends Fault

** Friends Fault **

** "Misty, Pikachu, what happened to you guys?" Ash asked, looking at the ghost form of his best friends.**

Misty frowned and angrily shouted. _"This is your fault Ash!"_

"My fault? But Misty I..."

_"If you had just admitted you were afraid to come in here and left this house alone when I told you too, Pikachu and I wouldn't have followed you in and died when we fell through that floor!"_

Ash froze as Misty spoke. "But Misty..."

_"No buts Ash. If it hadn't been for you, both Pikachu and I would be alive right now, but it's too late for that now. This is the result of your stupidity"_ Misty said motioning to herself and Pikachu.

Pikachu glared at Ash angrily. _[You have no one to blame for this but yourself Ash]_ Pikachu told his coldly.

Ash was frozen with shock, not wanting to believe what he had just been told. "Pikachu...I...I didn't mean too..."

_[Save it Ash, we have to go now]_ Pikachu said.

"But..."

_"Goodbye Ash"_ Misty said quickly and disappeared into thin air with Pikachu before Ash had a chance to say anything.

It was silent for a few seconds before Ash forced himself to talk. "Pikachu...Misty...please come back" Ash looked around, now almost of the verge of tears. "Guys?" He called again, his voice more panicked. He shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears. "No...they can't be gone, they can't be!"

_"It's all your fault..."_

_[It's all your fault...]_

These words kept repeating in his head. Soon he was whispering quietly to himself. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault..." Ash repeated over and over to himself as he sat down, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees, letting the tears flow.

----------- 

From a hole in the ceiling above Ash, a pair of red eyes looked down on him. It was a Misdreavus, a ghost Pokémon. Behind it were three others, all of who were sniggering.

[That human was an easy one to upset, wasn't he?] one said.

[Well at least our illusions are believable enough to fool him] said another.

[Hey, don't forget which one of us figured out how to read his thoughts. Without those we wouldn't have figured out anything about that girl, his name, his Pokémon...nothing] The third said proudly. [But don't forget who came up with most of the ideas] said the one looking down the hole. [Well, lets go find that girl and the Pikachu. They could do with a scare] The ghost Pokémon said grinning.

All of the Misdreavus laughed before flying off in another direction, leaving Ash completely alone.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, short Chappy but it's here to make sence. Did it? Probably not but you'll just have to make do ^_^;; Heehee, welp, please review and see yaz next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	5. Love and Hate

** Love and Hate **

** "Pikachupi, pika pikachu"**

"Wha..." Misty opened her eyes slowly. She felt a little dizzy, but she could see Pikachu standing in front of her, the torch lying on the ground next to him. "Pikachu, are you ok?" She asked, sitting up.

Pikachu smiled and nodded. [Ya, I'm ok] He said picking up the torch and shining it up at the ceiling. [We took a pretty bad fall, but if Ash had the same fall were is he now?]

Misty looked around, but there was no sign of Ash anywere. "Maybe he tried to find a way out" She paused for a second as she thought she saw a pair of red eyes in the corner of the room, but when she looked they were gone. "Let's...go find him" She said nervously.

Pikachu nodded and glanced to were Misty was looking, but brushed it off and picked up the torch, handing it to Misty and climbing onto her shoulder. They walked to the door and opened it slowly, a creek echoing down the dark corridor they were entering into.

The dark blue walls looked like they had green slime running down them, and had a sticky feeling to them when Misty touched it. Most of the area was covered in shadows and a cool breeze flowed through the corridor, making an eerie sound and causing Misty to shiver. Her footsteps echoed on the floor and she walked slowly forward, getting more scared by the minute.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps ahead of her. Whoever they belonged to was running, but Misty was becoming increasingly worried. She stopped in her tracks and nerviously looked down the corridor. The sound of the footsteps became louder and closer. Suddenly, a figure darted around the corner down the long corridor and Misty gasped. "A-Ash?"

Ash was running down the corridor in her dirrection, panting heavily and seemed to be running as fast as he could. But there was something else there too, a dark figure swooped around the corridor and followed him at high speed. Ash looked up, terror shown on his paled face. "Misty! Pikachu! Get out of here! Get out before-" Ash was cut off and yelled in pain and something shape drove into his back and out his stomach.

Misty screamed as Ash's body fell limply to the ground with a thud. A skeleton, around twice Ash's size, stood behind him, blood covering the sythe it had just stabbed Ash with, and some of the blood splashed on it's arms. It held the sythe up, ready to attack Misty and Pikachu.

Pikachu sat wide-eyed on Misty's shoulder, shock overcoming him. He shook his head and shut his eyes tight, jumping off Misty shoulder and landing in front of her. His cheecks sparked with electricity and he looked up, tear falling from his eyes. [You killed by best friend!] Pikachu cried out, releasing an electric attack on the skeleton.

But it didn't work, it went right through it. Pikachu stood confused and tried again, but the illusion of the ghost blured as he electric attack went right through it. Pikachu looked up at Misty and it clicked. Chost Pokémon! Pikachu jumped up to Misty's backpack and jumped in. Misty had been asked to mind Ash's Pokémon as he went into the house, and Pikachu took out Noctowl's Pokéball, releasing it. [Noctowl, use your foresight!]

Noctowl was confused but released a Foresight attack. When it struck the skeleton, the illusion of he skeleton and of Ash dissappeared and were replaced by a Misdreavus, who panicked and flew up a whole in the ceiling and out of sight.

"It was all an illusion?" Misty asked in disbelief. "But then....weres the real Ash?"

Pikachu and Noctowl looked at eachother and Pikachu sniffed the ground, trying to find a scent. They walked along the corridor, Noctowl back in it's Pokéball, until finnally.

[Found it!] Pikachu said, following the scent of his trainer as fast as he could.

-----------

[That stupid human messed up our fun!] one Misdreavus said in anger. [We should teach them a lesson they wouldn't live to remember!] Misdreavus were offended very easily, and when they got offended or angered in any way they got serious.

[And so we will] Said another Misdreavus. [Time to call on a few old friends] It said grinning as it floated into a room near the bottom of the building. The whole room was full of real skeletons, all of victums that had never left the house. The Misdreavus grinned and it's eyes glowed red. A faint glow surronded a few of the skeletons, and the boney hands of the skeletons began to move.

-----------

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried as he saw his trainer sitting by himself in a corridor, looking sort of lonely, and mumbling something to himself. He ran over to his trainer but froze a few steps away. There was something wrong with Ash, he could sence it.

Misty may not have been a Pokémon, but she could tell there was something wrong with Ash. She walked over and knelt next to him. She listened carefully to what Ash was saying.

"Misty...Pikachu...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happened, but I know it's all my fault, it's my fault your gone..."

"Ash, we're right here" Misty said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ash looked up and looked over at Misty with disbelief and then at Pikachu. "Misty? Pikachu?"

Misty smiled. "Don't worry, everything's alright, it was all an illusion" Misty said reasuringly. The next thing she knew Ash was hugging her tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Ash said, not bothering to hold back the tears.

Misty was shocked, but she hugged Ash back. Something really bad must have happened, Ash wasn't the type to cry openly. He was the kind that always tried to hide it, especially in front of her. "Ash, whatever you saw was just a illusion, don't worry"

"When I saw that...whatever it was, I was so afraid" Ash said. "It was of you, and Pikachu, but you were dead, and you said it was my fault, and-"

"Ash take it easy" Misty said pulling away from the hug and looking him in the eye. "We're ok, and so are you, and thats all the matters"

Ash sighed. "You wanna know what scared me the most?"

Misty looked at pikachu, who shrugged, and then back at Ash. "What?"

Ash took a deep breath and sighed heavily. _"Alright Ketchum, you've got this far, might as well go the whole way"_ He thought. "It was...the fact I'd never get to tell you that..." He froze. Could he tell her? _"Come on, you can do this"_ He reassured himself. He sighed again and looked at the ground. "That...I love you Misty" There, he'd said it, after all this time he'd finnally said it.

Misty froze herself. Was she hearing things? Or had Ash Ketchum just said the three things that she had wanted to here him say to her for so long? "You do?" She asked and Ash noded slowly, still looking at the ground. She smiled brightly and pulled his face up so they had eye contact. Now could she say it? "I love you too Ash" Yup, she could.

Ash looked up. He couldn't believe it, she liked him back? He suddenly noticed they were both leaning towards eachother and before he knew it they were sharing their first kiss.

Pikachu smiled happily. _[Well it's about time]_ He thought to himself.

Ash and Misty slowly pulled away and looked lovingly into eachothers eyes. But it didn't last long, there was a loud clatter from farther down the corridor and Ash and Misty both turned to see a skeleton with an axe, along with many others with various weapons. These skeletons weren't as tall as the others, but they looked more realistic.

Misty sighed. "Oh please, not this again" She said in an annoyed tone. "We're not falling for that trick again"

One of the skeletons stepped forward and tossed a dagger at them. It landed next to Ash as he dodged it narrowly. He reached out and touched it, feeling the cold metal. "They seem pretty real to me, run!" Ash said pulling Misty to her feet and pushing her forward down the corridor, Pikachu following them. _"Man I hate this house"_ Ash thought.

The skeletons charged forward towards them at high speed. Looks like the real danger was just about to begin.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, sorry it took so long, but I have like five stories that I'm workin' on, all at once! Ah well, I brought it on meself. Whacha think of this chappy? If you liked it, please review. If you hated it then....please review ^_^;; Welp, slán go foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	6. Captured Soul

**Ok, last chappy in the story. I'd like to thank and dedicate this to all my reviewers, espicially to my friend, Rowena's Raven, who can't com e on and update her stories coz she's movin', which means no computer. Welp, here's the chappy.**

WARNING: Character death in this chappy.

** Charter Six - Captured Soul**

** As Ash, Misty and Pikachu raced through the house away from the skeletons chasing them, a Misdereavus appeared next to the skeleton at the front. [Get the boy, you know what to do...] It said with a grin before fading away into thin air.**

"Misty watch it!" Ash said, pushing her down and narrowly dodging an axe that had flown through the air at them. He quickly pulled her to her feet again, forcing her forward. He knew he was pushing her a little to hard, but what choice did he have?

Suddenly, a boney hand reached forwards and grabbed Ash's arm, pulling him back and pinning him to the wall. He watched in horror a a shining blade raised above him.

"PIKACHU!"

And electric attack surged through him for a few seconds before the skeleton before him turned to dust and the attack stopped. Saying a quick thank you to Pikachu, they continued on. A dagger flew passed Ash's faces, cutting a thin line in his face.

"Ash, what are we going to do!" Misty yelled back, terror on her face. "There's no way out." She mumbled as she looked out the window at the end of the corridor, tears of fear briming in her eyes. "It's all over..."

Ash looked out the window and then back at the skeletons, who were walking slowly towards them. He once again looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to jump..."

"PIKA?!"

"WHAT!?" Misty said right after Pikachu. "But Ash, we're on the top floor, we might not survive."

"Our chances arn't much better here," Ash said, graqbbing her hand and holding Pikachu in his other arm. "Now let's go!" With a few steps back and a fast-paced run, Ash leapt out the window, crashing through the glass and began falling. He quickly turned so his back was facing the ground and held Misty and Pikachu too him, doing his best to protect them from the fall.

Suddenly, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Ash thought he felt a hand grab the back of his head, and it felt like he soul was being taken from his body, slowly but surely. The last thing he heard before he blacked out with an evil laugh...of a Haunter.

He soul really was being taken, but the Haunter promised, it would be returned.

But it was when it was returned that was the problem...

-----------

Ash opened his eyes slowly, groaning and holding his head as he did so. He tried to strech his arm up, but it hit something soft, and sort of silkey. He felt along the low ceiling with confusion, as the material continued down the walls beside him, on either side. His eyes suddenly grew wide, and he slammed on the the ceiling, panicking as his oxygen supply was begining to run out and he felt pressure on his lungs. "Let me out!" He yelled as loud as he could, but coughed heavily. "Please..." He whispered as his vision went blurry.

-----------

"Pika?" Pikachu twitched his ears and looked at the ground in confusion.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Misty asked through sobs, her voice dull. She was wearing all black, and the weather matched her feelings, dark and cold.

Pikachu's ears lowered and he shook his head, tears once again falling from his eyes. [Nothing, I was just hearing things...] He mumbled, staring at the gravestone in front of him.

Ash Ketchum  
Aged 14

Misty shut her eyes tight and let the tears flow. "Ash..."

-----------

"Misty..." Ash whispered as he relieved himself of his last breath, hearing the maniacal laughter of the ghost Pokémon around him.

-----------

The End

-----------

Look, sorry guys, but Im afraid I just couldn't make a good endin', sorry for the sucky part you guys. Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


End file.
